


佐白  短篇  （莫得题目3）

by hare_7



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22102903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hare_7/pseuds/hare_7
Summary: 时间线是二公why组的后台最开始没想到要写why组那时候的…………可能还是想刺激一把（不是）之前那位说没doi的朋友可以来看doi了doi感觉自己越写越烂ヾ(༎ຶД༎ຶ)ﾉ"轻点打，我怕疼(:3_ヽ)_





	佐白  短篇  （莫得题目3）

“唔……”白岩瑠姫环住佐野文哉的脖颈，被佐野文哉圈在角落里吻地有些喘不过气。在挂满衣服的衣架遮挡下，staff们和练习生们的说话声脚步声还是清晰无比。白岩瑠姫有些紧张地拽紧了佐野文哉的衣领。毕竟在这么多人的情况下偷偷接吻，已经超出了白岩瑠姫表情管理的范围。佐野文哉看着白岩瑠姫脸颊上渐渐浮现的红晕，坏心思地在白岩瑠姫腿根掐了一把，白岩瑠姫一声惊呼没收住，周围的人纷纷探头过来想看看发生了什么。  
最先探头过来的是安藤诚明。听到白岩瑠姫的声音的时候，他正好在衣架旁边。安藤诚明本以为白岩瑠姫发生了什么，没想到衣架后面还蹲着一个佐野文哉。  
“你……你们……没事吧？”安藤诚明愣了一下。  
佐野文哉对安藤诚明笑了笑，说：“没事没事，我和瑠姫在找一个掉下来的配件，不小心踩到瑠姫的手了。”  
“哦……”安藤诚明点了点头，“需要我帮忙吗？”  
“不用了，我们已经找到了。”佐野文哉冲安藤诚明摆了摆手。  
“那就好。”安藤诚明说完走开了。  
跟着安藤诚明探头过来的why组见没什么大事，也走开了。  
佐野文哉看了看，没有人在注意他们这个角落了，俯身贴在白岩瑠姫耳侧说：“我们换个地方吧。”白岩瑠姫点头，跟着佐野文哉推门进了一间无人的休息室。

佐野文哉一进门就将白岩瑠姫推在门板上吻住，顺便把门反锁上了。白岩瑠姫好不容易躲开一会佐野文哉的亲吻说：“快，快到我们上场了……”佐野文哉停了下来，看着眼神迷离的白岩瑠姫。今天化妆师给白岩瑠姫化的妆浓烈妖艳，佐野文哉只想让妆花掉，染上只属于自己的色彩。  
“如果瑠姫努力一点，”佐野文哉边说边把白岩瑠姫老头背心（不是）的下摆从裤腰里抽出来，“说不定我们就能赶上了。”  
白岩瑠姫有些着急地推了推面前的佐野文哉，却被佐野文哉摸上胸口的手激得身体发软，只能勉强拽住佐野文哉肩头的衣料才让自己没有彻底滑在地上。  
佐野文哉含着白岩瑠姫的耳垂，将白岩瑠姫胸口的衣料全部推至肩颈，感受到白岩瑠姫的每一下颤抖。手指轻轻划过挺立的乳尖都能令白岩瑠姫带着哭腔轻声喘息着逃开自己的手指，佐野文哉咬了一下白岩瑠姫的耳垂，在他耳边说道：“瑠姫的身体很敏感呢。”  
白岩瑠姫一把抓住在自己身上肆意作乱的手：“快……快点。”  
佐野文哉挑了挑眉毛，用指腹在白岩瑠姫乳尖上打圈磨蹭，逼迫着白岩瑠姫从口中溢出压抑不住的呻吟。生理性的泪水在白岩瑠姫眼眶里打转，佐野文哉也不再欺负白岩瑠姫，将人在怀里翻了个个儿，趴伏在门板上，右手的两根手指送入白岩瑠姫口中，玩弄着白岩瑠姫柔软灵活的舌头，带出一片晶莹的液体。  
就着被白岩瑠姫舔舐湿润的手指，佐野文哉仔细地做着进入前的最后准备。白岩瑠姫有些紧张，在佐野文哉将手指送入自己体内的时候不自觉地夹紧内壁。佐野文哉侧过头与白岩瑠姫亲吻，安慰着白岩瑠姫将身体放松下来。白岩瑠姫一手撑在门板上，一手用力捏着佐野文哉空余的那只手，佐野文哉反握住白岩瑠姫的手，十指相扣。感受到体内的手指的撤出，白岩瑠姫微微松了一口气。气还没顺匀，就发觉另一个火热的物体抵在穴口。佐野文哉亲吻着白岩瑠姫的脖颈，让他放松身体，一手扶着自己的性器缓缓进入。  
白岩瑠姫的身体还不能适应比手指尺寸大许多的性器的进入，内壁剧烈收缩着，反而带入更多入侵的异物。  
佐野文哉深吸了一口气，性器被火热的内壁绞紧的快感差点让他当时就缴械投降。扶着白岩瑠姫的腰开始缓缓地律动，佐野文哉甚至能清楚地看见性器抽出时候带出的鲜红嫩肉，紧紧附在青筋暴起的性器上，不肯让它离开。  
白岩瑠姫带着和佐野文哉十指紧扣的手握住自己疲软的性器上下撸动，回过头寻找佐野文哉的唇。佐野文哉啃了一口白岩瑠姫红肿的嘴唇，舌头闯入白岩瑠姫口腔里，游走在白岩瑠姫敏感的上颚和舌头之间，满意地听着白岩瑠姫带着哭腔的求饶。  
“不，不要！”白岩瑠姫试图让佐野文哉握住自己性器的手停下动作，“fumiya……”白岩瑠姫感觉自己已经要被逼到临界了。  
佐野文哉丝毫没有放过他的意思，只是吻了吻白岩瑠姫的眼角，加快了手上的动作，说：“我想看瑠姫因为我高潮的样子。”  
白岩瑠姫在眼眶里的泪水转了许久终是落了下来。  
“要……要去了……！”白岩瑠姫颤抖着，射出白浊的精液。佐野文哉在白岩瑠姫因高潮而更加紧窄的内壁里抽插数十下，射在白岩瑠姫口中。  
白岩瑠姫舔舐着口中的性器，为佐野文哉清理干净。  
佐野文哉抚摸着白岩瑠姫还未褪去红晕的脸颊，为白岩瑠姫穿好弄乱的衣物。  
“起得来吗？”佐野文哉站起身，将手递给白岩瑠姫。白岩瑠姫点点头，把手放在佐野文哉手里，借力站起身，紧紧抱住佐野文哉。  
佐野文哉摸了摸怀里仿佛一只大型猫科动物的毛茸茸的脑袋，问道：“怎么了？”  
白岩瑠姫摇了摇头，笑着说：“我真的好喜欢你啊！”  
佐野文哉也笑了：“我也好喜欢我们瑠姫！”  
白岩瑠姫仿佛下巴要掉了似的大笑着，没一会突然止住笑容，表情严肃正经地对佐野文哉说：“不是我们，是我。”  
我的瑠姫。白岩瑠姫在心里说到。


End file.
